And Thus, A Rift was Born
by Forgotten TwilightX
Summary: Wilfred X MC. What will happen when Prince Wilfred learns of an assassination on his fiancé's life? Will she fall victim to the enemy's plot, or will he instead.


Hello again readers. So I received a request to do a story for Prince Wilfred and Glenn. This is going to be Wilfred's story with the MC, and I'm going to try and make it to the best of my ability.

Once again, if you like the story, or have a request leave a review and hopefully I can make this a habit.

The soft morning glow. Oh how I remember its touch on my skin. The soft sheets of the bed, and the warmth from my handsome Prince as he continued his peaceful slumber. Nothing could describe my happiness every time I woke up to the golden hair that belonged to my soon-to-be-husband, and Crown Prince of Phillip. Yet never in a million years would I have guess that, that morning would be the beginning of a very long strenuous turn of events.

*SLAM* The door to our bedroom flew open instantly with an exasperated Claude standing in the doorway.

"Your Highness! I beg your forgiveness for my abrupt entrance this morning, but your presence is required in the courtroom immediately." Claude said running out of breathe

"Claude, what exactly is going on" I asked hesitantly.

"It's nothing you need concern yourself with" Wilfred gently patted my head and gave me his assurance smile.

"Your Highness, time is of the essence as your father grows ever impatient." Claude gave a serious look as he said this.

"Alright Claude, I guess I'll go as I am now then." Wilfred said, rising from the pure white sheets of the king size bed.

"Very good Your Highness, this way" Claude stepped to the side and allowed Prince Wilfred to pass by as he followed close behind.

I sat there alone in bed, when I felt a cold chill run down my back.

"Why do I have this strange feeling?" As a lone tear trailed down my cheek, I felt as though I had been completely left alone in the world.

Wilfred POV

"Father!" I rushed into the courtroom, still in his night attire

"Wilfred, lower your voice when in the presence of your peers" the king said with his booming voice, which echoed all through out the court room.

"Father, what exactly is this urgency for is there some-" I was cut off immediately

"Assassination attempt" the King said blatantly "on your fiancé" Silence filled the large room, where only the breathing of the elite court were seated.

"By who?" I said, trying to conceal my anger

"We have yet to figure-" I cut off my father

"And why the hell haven't we figured it out YET?!" I yelled across the entire courtroom slamming my fist on the table. "When did this happen? While I was away? Well? Tell me?" my voice grew louder as I questioned the king

"Wilfred calm yourself at once!" the king shouted and commanded his young son

"it occurred the other day, when your fiancé was returning from her college in Charles. A bomb was placed under the car, yet thankfully it failed to activate." The king's tone lowered significantly.

"why was I not informed of this earlier then?" I asked glaring towards my father.

"Simply because I knew you would do this. And if I had to make this decision again the result would be the same. Though now I believe you need to know, for both you and your fiancé's safety." The king stood up and approached me

"Crown Prince Wilfred Spencer, to the Kingdom of Phillip. In two days time, you and your future wife, Lady Hikari Ootori, will travel to her home country to both give a speech and visit her family. While you are there you are to remain vigilant at all times, and under no circumstances are you to leave her un attended. Lady Hikari is not to know of these actions, do you understand?" The king stared his son straight in the eye, almost as if peering into the darkest depths of his soul

"I understand. Under no circumstances shall I leave her nor tell her of the impending situation" I stared straight back at my father.

"Good, Now go and return to your work. We need not cause more stress for your fiancé as it is" the king returned to his throne and waved me to leave.

I slowly left the courtroom, and when I was finally far enough away I slammed my fist into the wall, leaving a dent.

"Hikari…..I will protect you…..even if it means…..I must go in your place"

The end Hey guys, glad you made it to the end of the story. I'm not sure if I'm going to make a second chapter to this, but if enough people want another one, then I guess I could.

Again, leave a comment below if you liked the story

P.S. to the guest who commented if the name Ootori came from Ootori Eiichi from HEAVENS, then yes it did, also with Ootori Kyoya of Ouran Highschool host club.


End file.
